The Lily Grace Story
by Arunakrato15
Summary: a horible tradgety strikes the marine family when the father's little girl is hurt and this is a made up story and the song is made up to none of this is real.


_The Lily Grace Story _

Well Lily Grace and her aunt Lisa just got to the London Air Port to pick up. Lily Grace's father David Marine is a very popular lead singer for a band called 4.W.R ( Four Wonderful Rockers). Her full name is Lily Grace Marine. They haven't always lived London we just moved there two years ago from Seattle Washington. But her father is in a classifyed rock band called . But someone is after him why they have no idea.....

_"Lily Grace kiddo how have you been _*picks her up* _lemme have a good look at my little girl"_ David said as he saw Lily. Lily grace then Lily smile's and said _"daddy this is one big airport how was the plane ride back from the United States"_ Lily asked smiling wide._ "Well i'm gonna go home now" _her Aunt Lisa said to them._ "Ok bye Lisa thanks for everything"_ he says to her _"your welcome David" _she yells back from over her shoulder._ "So dad how was it going on tour in the United States" _Lily Grace asked curiously. David then looks at her and said _"It was really cool everyone loved our concert's" _David said while holding her hand and walking to get somthing good to eat.

_"Daddy can I come on tour with you soon i liked the last one I went on with you I wanna see you and the band preform again really bad", _she said with a huge smile on her face._ "Well of course you can Lily Grace I would love to have you come" _her father said while taking a bite of his sandwich. _"Yeah cool so where we going this time daddy" _she asked while taking a sip of her ice'd tea. _" Well to tell you the truth Lily I have no idea" _he said while starting to laugh a little. _"Well ok then" _Lily said while looking at the clock.

_"Hey dad I have a serious question to ask you alright so here it is, dad what happened to mom, I mean how did she die I don't remember" _she asked while looking down. _"Well Lily your mother Grace was very beautiful you have her light blue eyes even, you mother also had a very good singing voice we sang together even on tour, boy did she love singing to you when you were a baby to" _David said as they were walking out of the resturant._ "Well Lily Grace here's the present I got you it's a necklace from Washington DC" _he said while bending down to put it around her neck._ "Oh thanks daddy" _Lily Grace said while smiling at her father and giving him a hug.

Just then *bang, bang, bang* someone was shooting some rounds off with a gun at inocent people trying to find his target that wich was David Marine. Everyone started panicing since the man was a mass murrder named Raye Seirn who just escaped from the prison. When he did find his target his daughter Lily Grace dove in front of her father to protect him but got shot with the bulet instead. When that happened she fell strait to the tile floor unconscious, and unable to breathe._ "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE, SOMEONE CALL 911 HURRY MY LITTLE GIRL HAS JUST BEEN SHOT" _David said as he screamed for someone to call. Then someone did call, and the ambulance came.

When the ambulance did come her father jumped in the ambulance with her and said rubbing her head softly, and holding her hand softly said. _"Lily Grace sweetheart its going to be alright you hear me" _he said while tears started to form in his eyes. She managed to say in a hoarsly whisper while in the ambulance _"daddy what's going to happen to me am I gonna die what's gonna happen, daddy if I do happen to die I just want you to know that I love you" _she said while strugling for air as she starts to close her eyes. _" Lily, Lily, Lily sweetheart it's ok were almost there were going to get you some help your going to be ok you'll see" _David started to say while starting to sob, and while he was holding his daughter's hand.

_"Ok were here" _the ambulance drivers said as they were rushing her into the operating room. _"Let me come with her" _David said while looking strait into the man's face._ "I'm sorry sir but I can not allow that you have to stay out here in the waiting area here's a magazine you can read in the meantime" _the doctor said while handing him a magazine to take his mind off things.

Meanwhile In The Operation Room

_"No!! We're losing her! Shock her!" _one of thedoctors say._ "Right _*bleep, bleep, bleep*_ stand clear everyone" _one of the doctors say._ "Ok we have her breathing a little bit now! so thats good" _the main doctor said. They then succfully removed the anumission from inside her they sewed her up and put her into the intensive care unit in the children's department at the West Gate Memorial Hospital. Then the doctor came out and talked to her father. What he told him was _" David your daughter Lily Grace just barely survived the operation, and we had to shock her just to get her breathing again. So I disscused it over with my fellow doctors, and we here have placed her in the Intensive Care Unit or (I.C.U) for short, in the childrens department" _the doctor said to her father while he was sitting on the bench with his face in his hands his face tear stained from all the crying that he's done.

After The Operation

Back in Lily Grace's room her father came in slowly to see that his daughter was sleeping soundly. She had an IV in her arm and was hooked up to an oxygen machine to help her breathe because she could not breathe very well on her own yet. Then David heard a knock on the door, it was the band. They had all come to see Lily and the fragile state that she happened to be in, and also to talk to David. _ "Hey David how you doin there" _Tyler asked David as he made his way over to the bench to sit with him. David *crying uncontrolably* said _" Tyler I can't take it anymore I can't take seeing her in all that pain she barely made it through the operation one of the doctor's told me, and now she's like this unable to breathe on her own Tyler she's probaly going to die because of that bastard who broke out of the jail" _David said still crying uncontrolably. So Tyler patted his back and said _"Hey David she'll be ok or at least we all hope your little girl is going to be ok" _Tyler said on the way of breaking down in tears as well.

_"Well David were going to go oh and Lisa she went back to the United States so she won't be around I just wanted to tell you"_ Tyler said as he said goodbye to Lily Grace and gave her a gentle hug and then left. After about a hour he left for the night and when he came back he saw his daughter off the oxygen machine and not breathing so he called the doctor.

Then the doctor looked him strait in the face and said_ " Sir your daughter she died last night we tried to call you but there was no answer" _the doctor said trying to be sympathetic. David shocked falling down to his knees and shaking said _"no, no, no it can't be true she can't die please bring her back you need to she's all I got besides the band and she's my own flesh and blood"_ David started to say while starting to cry again._ "David thats impossible just be happy she died in her sleep and not awake because that would have just put more suffering on her" _the doctor said trying to calm David. _"Yeah I know but she, she was all I had her mother died when she was only seven due to a car accident" _David said still crying.

_"You know what I know a way to bring her back" _David said trying to calm down. _"David there's no way it's not posssible" the doctor said to him. _So david said _"yeah your right what am I thinking" _he said while still crying._ "Well I can write a song and sing it with the band at her grave one her birthday" _David said while still crying._"Yeah I think that would be a good idea David thats the best way to get your emotions out is by a song or poem or story, well thats what I think anyway"_ the doctor said as he steped over to put a blanket away in the drawer.

Then he walks out the funeral is held the next day, the band is there they sing this song and then when their on tour they sing this song and deticate it to Lily Grace and her mother.

_The Song Lily Grace_

Lily Grace I remember your face, there you sit by the open window. Your just sitting there waiting for your miryical. You wear the dress your mother and I both got you for your seventh birthday. The one that is a baby blue with the all the flowers all around it. When you spin around, around, and around your dark blonde hair spins and blows in the faint breeze.

I sit across the room watching you dance and play with all of your toys. So I think to when you were a baby and when we brought you home. How fragile you were, and each time I held you, saw you each time I thought like crying.

Because I knew you were an angel sent strait down from heaven from the first time I held your tiny little hands.

So Lily Grace I just want you to know that you'll be in my heart for forever more. Because you were my angel, you were my everything, and nothing else matterd. Because you were that little bit of heaven lookin back at me.

Although all these memories come back in my head every once in a while. Well Lily Grace todays your eighth birthday. So I wrote you this song, this song, i'm singing right now.

Time is growing short now although it has already ended for you, I would give so much just to see you back in my arms and to see your bright little face looking strait back at me.

As we all stand here the band, and I by you and your mother's grave. We all reflect on all the memories that we shared.

(Spoken)- Lily Grace there youi sit with your newly grown angel wings pointed up to heaven with you holding your mother's hands. I will meet you there someday.-

This Song that he wrote is deticated to his beloved wife and daughter the band stands and sings it on her Lily Grace's birthday.

~STORY~

~END~


End file.
